A Revelation
by smile1
Summary: A Bellamy/Clarke one parter. /Post episode 8 "Day Trip"/ All Clarke wanted was to take a break, but her swim is cut short. /Suddenly Clarke felt incredibly uncomfortable, standing there in her underwear in between Bellamy and Finn. The fabric was sticking to her even more now that it was wet and that hadn't escaped Bellamy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _The 100_. All I own is the laptop I wrote this on. I am merely borrowing the characters.**

**A/N: **Who would have thought I'd be back with another story so soon?! I usually have all of these ideas and don't take the time to write them all out. But my obsession for this show is still going strong, as well as my fascination with the Bellarke pairing. I love them together and I'm grateful for the moments that they get together on screen, although I wish it would slowly become a little more obvious. But I love the tension, the push and pull and all of that great stuff. Anyway, I had to get this idea out of my head. I hope you'll find it an enjoyable read. More stories are most likely to follow!

* * *

**A Revelation**

_And I promise you that I will give you the best that I have._

Clarke didn't know how she had ended up here, at the edge of the lake with the sun streaming down on her. Octavia was the one who had talked her into it, needing an accomplice in order for her request to be granted. She had pointed out how the sun was never shining so fully and how good it felt on their skin, two things Clarke hadn't stopped to notice until then. Octavia had been going somewhere, finally making the suggestion that it was the perfect day to go down to the lake and take a dip, really wash off all of the gunk and feel clean. Even if it was for a day or two.

"Why are you asking me?" Clarke had asked, suspicious of Octavia's wide brown eyes and soothing tone.

Octavia had lowered her eyes, as if Clarke had caught her doing something she shouldn't have. "Because you're the only person my brother would consider going with me."

Unfortunately Octavia's plan hadn't gone as flawlessly as she had thought it out. Clarke had stood right next to Octavia as she attempted to win Bellamy over, not chiming in for any of it. It wasn't something the two of them really needed; they could survive without it, of course. Although, when Clarke spotted the clear water, Octavia's excitement got the best of her. Bellamy had allowed them to go-not needing a lot of convincing after Octavia practically guilted him into it- but only when he had insisted to go with them, as their own personal bodyguard. It wasn't debatable and Octavia had taken that as a win.

The trek to the lake went quicker than usual due to the pep in Octavia's step. She was barely able to hold back a squeal when they reached the water, her entire face glowing with almost a childish exhilaration. It was contagious and Clarke appreciated the brown-haired girl at that moment, finding enjoyment in the little things.

"It's beautiful!" Octavia exclaimed, taking in the scenery in front of them. "Don't you think?"

Clarke nodded, stepping closer to the water's edge. There was a slight breeze and she tilted her head backwards a little, letting it rush over her skin and pull at her locks. She would allow herself this moment and not think of all the worries she still had. She would take a page out of Octavia's book.

"You're sure the water's safe, right?"

Clarke scanned the body of water, before angling her body so she could look at the other girl, who had already begun to undress. "I'm pretty sure. It looks okay, but I'll get in first," she offered, remembering the bad experience Octavia had before.

Octavia nodded, stepping out of her pants. "What are you waiting for?" she asked while starting on her shirt.

Clarke glanced over at where Bellamy stood, near where the trees began. He was leaning casually against a tree, looking back into the woods. She hoped he was doing it on purpose to give them some illusion of privacy. It was more than she was used to. Bellamy had only joined them to keep anyone from stealing unwanted looks at his sister, and to protect them from any Grounders who showed up. They were less threatening now that the camp had weapons of their own.

"You just need to ignore my brother. I am," Octavia quipped lightheartedly, putting her hands on her hips now that she had fully undressed down to her underwear. The white with the light pink stripes made Clarke envious of her tan skin and even more self-conscious. "Plus, it's not like he isn't surrounded by women dressed in less most of the time. It's nothing new to him." She shrugged. "So if he doesn't care, why should you?"

Clarke bit her lip, letting the words settle before she silently agreed with Octavia and began tugging at her own shirt. Octavia clapped her hands together as encouragement, earning them a curious look from Bellamy, though Clarke didn't notice. "That's right, fuck him,"Octavia added when Clarke wiggled her hips and shimmied out of her jeans.

"Fuck him," Clarke muttered, more to herself than to Octavia. She shouldn't care about how she looked in front of Bellamy, wearing just a pair of turquoise panties and black bra. He wouldn't look at her in the same way he looked at the girls he was with. They were barely friends and merely tolerated each other at times, if that.

Little did she know that Bellamy was taking her in completely while she had her back to him. From the smoothness and light coloring of her skin, to her athletic legs and the blonde strands that had only gotten longer since she got here. It added the right amount of femininity to make _his mind wander_. He swallowed, forcing himself to turn his head and look away. He blamed it on the pleasure, and distraction he always found in the female form. And not on how Clarke still looked strong out of her clothes, _or that her skin and blonde hair would contradict his in the most perfect way._

Both girl moved as close to the water's edge as they could get. Just as promised, Clarke was the first to step into the water, wading in slowly as she found her way. Halfway in, she slipped on one of the rocks and temporarily lost her footing. Clarke let out a soft yelp, causing Bellamy's head to snap in her direction.

But she recovered, holding both of her hands in the air and throwing a quick look Bellamy's way. "I'm fine. I just slipped. That's all."

Bellamy relaxed the hold on his gun, though his gaze kept flitting over to Clarke. When she could no longer feel any rocks, she had gotten deep enough to swim the rest of the way in. Her feet could still reach the bottom and once she found an even place to stand, she couldn't resist submerging herself completely underneath the water. When she came back up, she flicked her hair backwards and out of her face.

"Come on, Octavia."

Octavia's steps were less steady as she made her way into the water. She wobbled dangerously a few times, though shushing Bellamy when he told her to be careful. Clarke swam over, meeting Octavia halfway so she could help guide her further into the lake. In the end, she jumped into the deeper part of the lake, splashing Clarke in the process, who couldn't hold back an unexpected bubble of laughter.

While Octavia swam around, exploring as far as she dared to go, Clarke floated around on her back with her eyes closed. The sun did feel good on her skin, _although it was more than just sunlight that she felt on her_. But she didn't linger on it.

Her eyes flew open suddenly when she felt something tug on her leg and she almost went under completely. Water blurred her vision as she planted her feet on the ground, startling even more when Octavia popped out of the water in front of her, a smile on her face.

"Jezus, Octavia," she reacted, waiting for the girl's lip to drop into a pout before she splashed her. It was a silly action, but maybe just what she needed after everything. All this time she hadn't acted her age. This place had forced her to grow up instantly and take on more responsibility than she wanted.

Octavia let out a girlish shriek before she began splashing back. Clarke turned her body so her back was getting most of the water, smiling. She caught Bellamy's eyes, who just shook his head, as if he didn't understand them at all.

"Thanks for convincing me to go with you," Clarke told Octavia when they had both decided on a truce. "I think this was just what I needed."

"A break, you mean? Yeah, I figured as much." Octavia moved a little closer to Clarke. "So, what's going on with you and Finn? Because for a while it seemed like you two were together…"

Clarke looked over at her, not surprised by how observant she was. Although, at the same time she wondered if this meant that everyone knew what had happened? "We were," Clarke began carefully, choosing to confide in the girl. "But things didn't work out."

"Because of Raven?"

Clarke nodded, averting her eyes. "Raven is Finn's girlfriend."

"He never broke up with her?"

Clarke shook her head. "Nope. I didn't know," she added quickly. "Otherwise I would've never…"

"Well, obviously. You don't seem like the kind of person who takes stuff like that lightly. Not that I really know you."

"I'll take the compliment anyway."

"So, what, his girlfriend came down and now he's back with her as if nothing happened? Did something happen between the two of you by the way?"

Clarke sighed. "We had sex. And I think Raven knows, or at least that Finn and I were together for a brief period before she got here."

"And she's still with him? I mean, he basically cheated on her with you. Doesn't that bother you?"

"All it does is bother me," Clarke confessed.

"Well, you deserve someone whose first instinct isn't to lie," Octavia scoffed. "And you're much prettier," she rambled on. "I'm not doing a good job at making you feel better, am I? I didn't grow up with a lot of people around-"

"Thank you," Clarke stopped her. "Really. Finn was the only person I felt close to, so I've been feeling a little lonely."

Octavia shot her a smile. "Ditto. Everyone I do get close to, my brother scares off." She rolled her eyes.

"I've noti-" Clarke stopped speaking when she saw Bellamy approach the water, his laidback stance gone and features sharp. "What's going on?"

"Someone's coming."

"How many?" Clarke asked, not questioning whether he had indeed heard something or not.

"One, maybe two. Good thing I brought the gun, isn't it." His eyes held a precarious gleam to them, one Clarke feared but also valued because she knew that he meant business and would do what needed to be done. She had done things she had never thought herself capable of when it came down to it, but she still thought about it so much that she doubted her decisions. She looked at him and speculated whether Bellamy's actions kept him awake sometimes. "You two need to get out and dressed. Now."

Clarke nodded. "You go first. I'm right behind you," she directed Octavia. She kept her eyes on the woods behind Bellamy as he reached out for his sister and helped her back onto shore. It was then that Clarke saw something move between the trees, mostly dark colors, but it was getting close. "Bellamy," she warned him, her eyes trained on the spot behind him.

Octavia automatically stepped behind her brother while he raised his gun, ready to take the shot at whatever or whomever that was coming at them. Two hands were held up as the person stepped onto the sand and showed themselves.

"Finn?" Clarke was the first to recognize him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Spacewalker?" Bellamy loosened his hold on the gun, but didn't lower it. "I thought I was very specific when I gave my instructions. You should really learn to follow them. Well?" he asked again, pushing for an answer even though none would be satisfactory enough. He just didn't like the kid a whole lot.

Finn licked his lips, his fists loosely balled as he looked straight at Bellamy. "I didn't trust you to be alone with-"

"Clarke," Bellamy finished for him. "You know," he lowered his gun, "I'm not this big villain everyone's making me out to be." He looked over at Clarke pointedly.

"Right, so you're here out of the goodness of your heart-"

"Yes, actually." Bellamy tilted his head, not bothering turning down the pleasure he seemed to be getting out of Finn's clear annoyance. He used his index finger to point at the woods surrounding them. "I'm here to keep spectators away while these two had their pool party. You weren't invited. I was."

"Is that true?" Finn immediately directed at Clark, not giving her a chance to answer. "Why didn't you come and get me?" Finn took a step closer to the water and for a second Clarke thought he would go so far as to go in, anything to get near her and to have that conversation that she dreaded and he so desperately wanted.

"Look, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you," Octavia came in between, her arms crossed as she glanced over at Finn. "You should-"

"Octavia," Clarke stopped the girl. She ran both of her hands over her face, upwards and into her hair, slowly wading back over to the rocks. "I needed a break. One moment to myself."

"With Octavia… and _Bellamy_."

"I don't like the way you said my name there, Spacewalker." Bellamy was quick to jump in, as if he was trying to give Clarke a little more room to breathe.

"I am not here as a third wheel, if that's what you're implying," Octavia remarked perceptively as she reached for her shirt. "Not that _that _would ever happen, because gross."

"I thoroughly second that." Bellamy lowered himself down onto one of the bigger rocks, positioning the gun in between his legs. "Also, I don't need to make up an excuse and find a reason to be alone with someone. In case you were wondering."

Clarke heard the smugness in his voice and saw the effect his small, but efficient actions were having on Finn. "Can we not do this now," she spoke up, carefully placing her feet on one of the rocks before she stood up completely. "Finn, nothing's going on. I went for a swim. That's it." She raised her arms for emphasis, _the water dripping down her in a way that made Bellamy think of touching her._ He looked away, focusing on Finn instead. "Happy? You can scamper off back to camp now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?" Clarke asked, having finally reached the shore. "There's nothing I want to talk about." She shrugged, but Finn's eyes had already strayed downwards.

Bellamy noticed. "Her eyes aren't there. Not even close," he let everyone know in an almost singsong tone.

Suddenly Clarke felt incredibly uncomfortable, standing there in her underwear in between Bellamy and Finn. She wrapped her arms awkwardly around herself, the fabric sticking to her even more now that it was wet. A little fact that hadn't escaped either one of the boys. Bellamy just prided himself on being more subtle than Finn in his observations.

Clarke helplessly looked over at Octavia, a look even Bellamy got and made him avert his eyes. Guilt gnawed at him. Octavia gathered up Clarke's clothes and the blonde moved to head over, but Finn took a sudden step forward. He blocked her path, his arm grazing her waist and hips. He leaned in, keeping his voice low. "Is this retaliation?"

Octavia was by Bellamy's side before he could get up. "Bellamy, come on. Let's let them talk."

His eyes narrowed while he shook his head, although he did remain seated.

Finn's comment angered Clarke. He had ruined her moment and was embarrassing her in front of someone she didn't want to see her like this. The state she was in was a vulnerable one, although she could have managed to keep it up if Finn didn't keep pushing and pulling at her. She turned her head, pressing her lips together before she spoke again. "You shouldn't be pursuing me. It's not right. Not anymore." She avoided Bellamy's questioning eyes, raising her eyes up to Finn's instead, tentatively, matching the nature of her voice. "We're done. Which means that if I do choose to be with someone, it's none of your business."

Bellamy's hand shot up."I volunteer." Bellamy acted before thinking. It was mostly out of spite_. And maybe there was something else. _

Octavia rolled her eyes and Clarke began to blush, the thought now in her head. It didn't go unnoticed, the shade too bright against the fair canvas that was her skin.

Bellamy knew that he might be crossing a line, although the blush on Clarke's face made it worth it. It was endearing. However, Finn reacted violently to his action, accelerating at a frightening pace at Bellamy. He was on top of him within seconds.

Clarke gasped at how out of hand the situation had gotten. It was just supposed to be a couple of hours of no responsibilities and worries. A swim.

"Stop!" Octavia yelled, watching as her brother tumbled backwards off the rock, the gun clattering to the ground.

Finn remained on top of Bellamy and toppled over with him, although Bellamy was on top of him within an instant. He pinned Finn to the ground roughly. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I didn't do anything."

"You could have said something sooner."

"I didn't realize you and me was a viable option in his eyes," Bellamy responded as Clarke hurried over to them.

She looked down at Finn, their eyes colliding, more softly this time. "I don't know where this is coming from." She gestured for Bellamy to let Finn go. He sat up as she dropped onto her knees by his side. "And I don't know what else to do. I did the right thing. If I were Raven, it's what I would want the other girl to do. You guys still have a chance to recover. It's what you want, isn't it?"

Finn nodded.

"Then you need to let me do whatever I want. How are your stitches?" she thoughtfully asked. "Let me see." She reached for Finn's shirt, but he pushed her hands away.

Bellamy snorted behind her and Clarke was unable to look at him as she got up, her knees dirty. The gun was once again in Bellamy's hands. Octavia met her gaze. "I'll walk back with Finn."

Clarke offered up a watery smile. "Thanks."

Octavia nodded, looking at her brother. "I'll see you back at camp. Try not to be an ass," she mumbled, moving quickly to put on her shoes. She passed Finn, signaling for him to follow him.

Clarke turned her back to him, waiting until she could no longer hear his footsteps or feel his eyes on her before she dropped down on the rock Bellamy had been sitting on earlier. She reached for her shirt, but Bellamy had already picked it up. "You can go too. I'll catch up," she let him know.

"I already got into a fight over you, Princess. Walking you back won't do any more damage than is already done." He held out her shirt to her and she roughly tugged it from his grip, her look impatient and demeanor irritable. "You're frustrated," Bellamy pointed out the obvious. "I'm assuming not sexually."

Clarke didn't gasp at his assumption or look at him with big doe eyes, not reacting the way most of the women he interacted with would. She didn't simply give into him. It wasn't a game where it would be a matter of time before he had won her over. He found pleasure in pushing her buttons, knowing that she could take it. _Her reaction to him excited him_. It was usually fierce and sometimes unexpected. Her appearance today, dressed down to the minimum and with her hair so messily sprawled out, had done something to him. There was no point in denying that.

Bellamy was looking at her through hooded eyes and she felt it as if he had his hands on her. He exuded strength and masculinity. That, together with the sensuality of the fullness of his lips and the fiendish glint in his eyes, was too much to take. She was glad she was sitting down. "Don't look at me like that," Clarke told him while putting on her shirt.

"Fine." Bellamy lowered his gaze respectfully as she started to put her pants back on. He licked his lips as he fought back a grin.

Clarke sat back down to put on her shoes, grateful for the brief break in their usual back and forth. She rested her glance on her hands, going over the cuts, the neglected nails and the hardened skin. They didn't look the way they did when the Ark was still her home, nor did she know she could do so much with them. From good to unthinkable things.

With one last wistful look at the calm water, she moved to get up. Bellamy's fingers circled her elbow and helped her the rest of the way up, pulling her closer to him than he needed to. "That's the reason Finn attacked you, you know," Clarke explained. "You never help the situation."

"What would you have had me do, Princess?"

Clarke's eyes sought out Bellamy's. "For one, when he accuses me of sleeping with you, jump in and deny it. That would've helped the situation a lot."

"You shouldn't have to defend your actions to anyone, let alone to Spacewalker."

"There's no use in me talking to you, is there?" She pulled her arm free. "This was supposed to be a good thing, for myself and- "

Bellamy had reached out for her once more, his touch gentler than usual. It took her off guard. "You need to do that more often," he said, referring to her taking more time for herself. "And if Finn wasn't letting his envy steer him, he would logically know that we're not sleeping together. You're not like that." Bellamy shrugged off the casual statement.

Clarke looked at his fingers on her arm. She wasn't looking up because it might just do something to her that she couldn't take back, _or wanted to_. "I'm sorry for, I don't know… Finn shouldn't have reacted like that. And I shouldn't have done-"

"Him?"

Her eyes shot up and Bellamy expected her to withdraw and put the distance back between them. But she stayed. Her eyes were questioning. "Do you ever regret your…" Clarke was unable to say it out loud. It wasn't her business although he didn't take any offense. He crossed the lines often himself. "Nope." He shrugged. "But it's different for me. People expect me to act a certain way, so why not. Want me to add you to the list?"

Clarke didn't roll her eyes. For a second, she was considering what her chances would be with someone like Bellamy. There was no harm in that. "You have to be more charming than that, Bellamy," she announced to him, but the words didn't have their typical conviction.

_It wasn't believable, a slip_. Bellamy tightened his hold on her, looking serious as he looked into her eyes. "What does that mean?" He acknowledged her mistake and Clarke backtracked. "It's a joke, a thing to say when making conversation."

He nodded. "For a second it sounded like I had a chance. You should watch what you say." His fingers on her pleasantly scorched her skin and as if in a trance, Clarke allowed him to lean in even closer, closer than he had ever been. She turned her head a little, giving him easier access to her neck. It was instinctive on her part. But Bellamy's lips grazed her ear instead. "I might surprise you one of these days, Princess." The final word was spoken directly against her skin.

He let her go. His touch still there. Clarke remained where she was, her world momentarily spinning.

Meanwhile Bellamy had reached the tree line. He let out a chuckle as he looked back at her. "You coming?"

Clarke nodded, forcing herself to move. Bellamy had been wrong, staying behind with her and walking her back was more hazardous than both ever would have thought. But then again, Clarke had always been one to take risks while Bellamy had always prided himself on being unpredictable.

* * *

**Please review? **As always, I appreciate your feedback! I am always trying to work on my writing and characterizations, so anything you can do to help and/or motivate is more than welcome. :) I am constantly reading really good Bellarke fics on here and I tend to go back to review and/or favorite them when I get the chance. I love reading these amazing stories that keep my obsession at bay until the next episode airs. So, thanks for that. I hope I can do the same! :)


End file.
